The power of 10
by Octevio
Summary: When Ben's baddies are in another dimension Paradox sends him over there to stop them now with the help of the team Ben will save the day all while being in a realtionship with Supergirl(Will be back sometime in June and before the 4th of july)


**I don't own Young Justice or Ben 10**

* * *

 **Ben was sitting down at a table drinking his favorite smoothie at while he was waiting for Rook to show up Ben was suddenly blinded by a huge flash of light which cover the entire area**

Ben:What's happening!

 **All Ben could see was white and nothing else it was just him and his smoothie**

Paradox:On the contrary Benjamin one of your most important battles is about to happen

 **Ben deadpanned asked**

Ben:What does that mean

Paradox:It mean's I am sending you into another world one filled to the brim with heroes and villiains now you need to stop them cause some of your enemies have crossed over like Vilgax and Albedo

Ben:Vilgax Albedo sent me over Paradox and I'll kick their sorry butts!

Paradox:Now that's the spirit Benjamin good luck and see if you join up with one the teams their

 **As soon as Paradox said that he left and Ben was left on the streets of Metropolis as he saw a man wearing blue and red fighting a robot and electric women**

Metallo:See Livewire I told you teaming up would make this easier

Livewire:Hate to amet it but you where right I never'd had so much fun beating up superman

 **Seeing who the badguys are Ben steps in says his usual line**

Ben:It's hero time!

 **Ben slaps down his watch and suddenly theirs an emerald glow and out of it emerges**

Ben: **Feedback!**

Metallo:Feedwhat?!

Livewire:Well he can feed on this!

 **That was Livewire first and last mistake as F** **eedback absorbed the energy and did what his name meant**

Livewire:What the!

Feedback:Lets see how you like this robo dude

 **Feedback unleashes the energy right at Metallo shocking everybody including the man of steel then runs up to Livewire and plugs his antennae into her neck**

Feedback:This might hurt a little sorry

 **Ben starts to absorb her energy which knocksout Livewire**

Feedback:Oops

Metallo:Grr your going to pay for that runt!

 **Ben puts his hands and morphs then energy into a ball then releases it as stream of energy destroys half of Mettallos body leaving only his head then after this every reporter starts to surround around Ben**

Where did you come from?!

Who are you?!

Are you with the Justice League?!

 **Suddenly Superman gets up and the crowd starts backing away as he walks towards Ben**

Superman:Nice job out there um

Ben:Ben Ben 10!

Superman:Well nice to meet you Ben would you like to come to the watchtower

Ben:Watchtower?

 **And Superman justs points up at the sky later the two are in the watchtower and he looks out the window**

Ben:I can't believe you keep your base up in outerspace that's just awesome so who built it!

Superman:Bat I mean Bruce Wayne built it yeah Bruce Wayne

Ben:Okay but why am I here?

Superman:Because I think you should join the team but we have to a meeting about it sorry

 **The two finally make their way to a room where they meet the other leaguers**

Flash:Hey kid how old are ya

Ben:Sixteen

Flash:To bad with the way you took down Metallo and Livewire you should the Justice League

Wonder Woman:Superman are you sure that this child is ready to join the team

Superman:To be honest I want him to join the Justice League but he sixteen

Batman:I have question where how did you do that?

Ben:Is someone here a mind reader

Manhunter:I am

Ben:Well do your thing

 **Manhunter eyes glow**

Manhunter:Intriguing!

Batman:Give us the short version of the story

 **Ben walks out and Manhunter starts talking**

Manhunter:Ben is not from our world he is from a different universe and the thing that allowed him to transform aliens is called the omnitrix which was made by the smartest being in five galaxies Ben has access to seventy aliens and he would have access to a million if wasn't for the master lock

Batman:What are his weaknesses

Manhunter:The omnitrix is able to time out which results in Ben relying on his skills and mostly on luck

Flash:Wait on long has the kid been doing this

Manhunter:Ben has been doing this since he was ten years old and been saving the universe since then

Wonder Woman:But why is he here?

Manhunter:Ben is here because his enemies are here like Vilgax

Captain Marvel:Vilgax?

Manhunter:Ben's mortal enemy since he was ten Vilgax pursues the omnitrix so he can rule the entire galaxy and he would succded if it wasn't for Ben

Superman:So that's why Ben's here

Batman:Well time to make our descision should Ben join the team

 **Ben walks back in to hear their decision**

Ben:So do I join the team?

Batman:You have tons of experince so you do join the team

Ben:Awesome wait whats the team

Green arrow:The team works under us gathering information and taking down our baddies

Ben:Sweet so when do I get started

 **Suddenly there was an alarm and a screen appeared with amazo on it attacking the team**

Batman:Right now take Supergirl with you

Supergirl:Alright lets go kid

Ben:Hey I am sixteen

 **Ben zeta tubes along with Supergirl to the teams location**

Amazo:Access Superman!

 **Amazo lands a flurry of punches on Superboy sending him flying until Supergirl catches him**

Superboy:Cus

Supergirl:I am so glad your safe Connor now lets handle Amazo

Ben:Yeah lets how he likes **Rath!**

Amazo:Target unknown destroy access Martian Manhunter

 **Rath charges at Amazo only phase right through him**

Rath:Wait what just happened?

Amazo:Access Wonder Woman

 **Then Amazo sucker punches Rath in the face sending knocking him back a few steps**

Rath:Let me tell you something Amazo nobody and I mean nobody sucker puches Rath and gets away with it!

Amazo:Access Superman

 **As Rath charges Amazo winds up and uppercuts Rath into the air**

Rath:I'll be bacccccckkkkk!

Amazo:Target destroyed resuming mission

Rath:It's time to get big

 **Rath slaps the dial on his chest and turns into**

Robin:Why can't we land a dent on him

Miss Martian:We just need to hold out until the league gets here

Kid flash:Yeah but how long are we gonna hold out

Amazo:Access Captain At

 **Smash was all the team could here as they saw Amazo get smashed by this thing that was taller than mount justice**

Kid flash:His big!

Waybig:I am not big I am **WAYBIG!**

Rocket:Okay that's nice and all but who is this guy

Batman:He's your new teammate

Artemis:Yeah I don't think he'll fit inside the cave

 **Suddenly the Omnitrix times out and all they see is a sixteen year old boy**

Artemis:I retract my statement

Zatana:Okay but who is this guy really

Martian Manhunter:He is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson

Kid flash:Kirby ha ha!

Ben:How much of my mind did you read

Martian Manhunter:Enough to know you are afraid of Clowns since you where five years old

Ben:Aw man

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
